A fixation and mounting structure of the present capacitor is as that FIG. 1 illustrates, which adopts a gasket 7 and a screw nut 8 for fixation and mounting. The drawbacks of such kind of capacitor are as follows: 1) a set of gasket 7 and screw nut 8 is needed, and it requires a high standard for the performance for salt-spray resistance of the gasket 7 and screw nut 8, which is quite difficult to achieve. 2) Difficulty in fixation and mounting, and the case goes worse with a small mounting space. 3) When abnormal electricity leakage occurs in the capacitor, it happens that the electricity leaked is conducted to an electric appliance casing through the fixation mounting screw 21, gasket 7 and screw nut 8, thus causing accidents.
Another fixation and mounting structure of the present capacitor is as that FIG. 2 illustrates, which adopts a fast plug & connect structure for the capacitor. The advantage of this kind of capacitors is that the mounting procedure is of low complexity and not restricted from the size of mounting space. But there are disadvantages as follows: 1) an anchor shaped elastic card 5 is needed, which is made of spring steel sheet, and it requires a high standard for the performance for salt-spray resistance of the gasket 7 and screw nut 8, which is quite difficult to achieve; 2) an extra process has to be performed ahead of fixing the anchor shaped elastic card 5 on the housing; 3) When abnormal electricity leakage occurs in the capacitor, it happens that the electricity leaked is conducted to an electric appliance casing through the anchor shaped elastic card 5, thus causing accidents.